Wall In Your Heart
by winterfirestorm
Summary: Chloe decides to finally tell one of her crushes how she feels about him...Chlex Forever!


Title – Wall In You Heart

Rating – G (But don't let that stop you from reading it)

Keywords – Chloe/Lex, Angst, Romance

Category – Angst/Romance

Disclaimer – Smallville doesn't belong to me. If it did there would be no Lex, because I would be lying on a beach in the Bahamas with Michael ; )  Also the song isn't mine, it's Shelby Lynee's. I just borrowed it for this fic.

Archive – Anywhere, as long as you tell me where it's going.

Author's Note's – I downloaded the song 'Wall In You Heart' by Shelby Lynee, because it was featured in a Smallville episode and really liked it. I thought about doing a fic to it, but it wasn't until I bought the Smallville DVD that I got really inspired, and here is the result. I think this is the best fic I've written yet J Please R & R.

*****

Chloe had decided to finally make the decision - Clark or Lex – and had got up the courage to tell them how she felt. She just hoped they felt the same way.

She walked into the Beanery and saw that it was empty, except for two people in a corner, deep in conversation, and the object of her affection. She walked over and sat down.

"Hi, Chloe"

"Hey Lex, you busy?"

"No. What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering if we could talk."

"Sure"

"You know how Clark has loved Lana since he could talk…"

"It's a bit hard to miss it" He said with a touch of humour in his voice.

"Well, I always thought I liked him, but for a while now I haven't been so sure. I like someone else, but I'm not sure how to tell them…"

""And as someone as ancient as me, you were wondering if I could give you some advice."

"Not quite, I don't think you're ancient, but you're right on the advice bit."

"Well, I think you should tell them. If you don't you angst will end up consuming you."

"Wow, you're good at the advice thing."

"Thanks"

"And how would you react if someone told you they loved you, but you didn't like them?"

"I'd let them down gently."

"That's good news. Um, Lex, I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"The person I was talking about…Oh God, this is harder than I thought."

"It's okay."

"The person I was talking about was you. I love you."

The words just tumbled out of her mouth. They had been waiting to come out for so long that they spilt out. She couldn't have stopped them if she wanted to.

Lex had pain, mixed with love, in his eyes. He sat there silently for a moment.

"Oh God, now I've made you uncomfortable. Please don't fire my father because of me or anything. I don't want to end up like Amy. Please."

Lex found his tongue, and replied. "I would never fire your father; he's one of the best employees I have ever had. And you will never end up like Amy. I'm not uncomfortable because I don't like you. I do, a lot. I would date you in an instant, but I don't want to hurt you. I've broken many hearts in my time, and some people have been destroyed because I didn't love them. The closest thing I have had to love was what I had with Victoria, and I'm not sure that could even count as a relationship. I'm too afraid to hurt you, to let myself to love you."

"I'll just go…"

Chloe got up and turned around before Lex could see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Chloe wait…"

She didn't pause. Instead she ran through the door.

"Oh God…"Lex said to himself. He would've loved to be in the first real relationship of his life with Chloe, but he really didn't want to hurt her. Maybe if with time he kept away from people who wanted him for his money, or to have his social status, he would learn to love properly. He was still thinking as he stood up and walked slowly back to his car.

*****

"Come in" Lex called as someone knocked on the door of his office.

"There is a parcel for you Sir." Lex's manservant said, walking in and placing it on his desk.

"Thanks." Lex said vaguely as he reached over to the parcel. When he heard the door close he opened it. Reaching in, he pulled out a tape and a note.

Not wanting to listen to it in his office he walked to his bedroom. Lex put the tape in his stereo and pressed play. He then read the note.

_Lex,_

_     I thought about what you said after I left. You didn't totally dismiss me, so I decided to take a chance and send you this. Listen to what the song is about. It'll explain how I feel, and hopefully you will give me a chance._

_     Chloe_

Lex payed attention to the lyrics as the song played.

_I feel your pain,_

_I feel the rain_

_What happened to you?_

_I can't get to you._

_'Cause there's a wall,_

_In your heart_

_That no one can get through_

_And it's cold, and it's dark, _

_And you don't have a clue_

_But this wall,_

_It will fall,_

_If it's the last thing I do,_

_I'll get through_

_This wall in your heart_

_*****_

A week later Lex met up with Chloe. He took her out to Metropolis for dinner, at the most basic restaurant he could find. Chloe had told him at Beanery, where they had their first official date, that she would prefer it if he took her to somewhere simple, rather than somewhere fancy. She said that she said she would spend too much time making sure that she looked okay, and trying to figure out what the menu said, instead of paying attention to him. Lex didn't argue. He didn't mind having her undivided attention.

She had broken the wall in his heart, and he didn't mind at all.


End file.
